Fifty Shades of Green
by PyroActive Tabitha Hardy
Summary: DX Reunion. Shawn Michaels' baby sister. And a whole lot of drama. This could only be a DX story! *Rated T simply for language. I mean, it's DX!*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Story Intro

Lllllaaaaddddieeesss and gentlemen; boys and girls; children of all ages. The DX Army proudly brings to you the 5 star, best of all time DX Story in the WWWWOOORRRLLLDDD! Your authors and creators: "PyroActive" Tabitha Ryder; "Karma **Beep**" Cassie Copeland. Fifty. Shades. Of. Green.

Now, this story is mostly based on true facts and true events, while adding our own swing to them. Most scenarios are not fully realistic such as: timing and dating of curtain events/matches, the retirement of some Superstars, relationships with people in the locker room, and other simple matters. And if you're not down with that. We got two words for ya'. SUCK IT! **While wildly gesturing an X over lower regions**

Ok, now that, that is out of the way, Hello Tabitha here. In case you didn't get, this is a DX story. Like it says above, not everything is gonna be in the right order. For starters, this story starts on the 1,000 Episode of Raw. Yes, it will have the right date, but in this story, we are making it seem like some DX moments didn't happen until AFTER the 1,000 episode. Oh, and Shawn Michaels hasn't retired yet. Well, that's about it for the moment. On with the story!

Character Info

Name: J.C. Michaels (Janelle Clairese Michaels)

Age: 25

Family: Brother-Shawn Michaels

Friends: Jeff Hardy, DX guys, CM Punk, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Lita, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton

Mentors: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Undertaker, Big Show

Ring Name: WWE's Own Little Sweetheart soon to be LIX (Live It Xtreme)

Looks Like: Jacqueline (Jackie) Emerson (Foxface from The Hunger Games) with blonde hair with neon green streaks; 5 foot 2; 130 lbs

Info: Was the third official member of D-Generation X. Has made a few appearances at the WWE. Best friends with Jeff Hardy. Shows up on 1,000 Episode. Helped 'take over' WCW.

Personality: Goofy, funny, smart, super kind, can be a real bitch when need be, loyal, trust worthy

**Chapter 1: 1,000 Episode of Raw**

"From January 11, 1993, to July 23, 2012, for the 1,000th time. We welcome you to Monday Night RAW. We are live and sold out 18,318 WWE fans, here in St. Louis. Michael Cole, Hall of Famer-Jerry Lawler ring side. It is a night of celebration," I vaguely heard Michael Cole say from the T.V. near by that was broad casting the 1,000 episode of Raw. The screams from the crowd were amazing. All those dedicated fans here to celebrate this memorable day. _'Oh, what surprises tonight holds' _I thought to myself as I continued to watch the T.V., while also waiting my cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The Chairman of the WWE: Mr. McMahon," the announcer bellowed out as Mr. McMahon's music blared on the BigTron. I watched as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring, with a standing ovation from the crowd-which was cleverly pointed out by the ever-so-observant Michael Cole. I listened while Jerry and Michael discussed how proud Mr. McMahon must feel about this special day. I tuned the T.V. out temporally, turning around in my seat to see my older brother walking into the room. "Hey big bro," I called out smiling at him, "you ready?" "Of course I'm ready," he replied. "The question is, are you ready," he asked smugly. "I was born ready," I told him, my voice full of confidence. "I better get going. Don't want to be late," he called, walking back out the door. "Good luck," I yelled after him as he rounded the corner. "You, too," I heard his fading reply.

Turning back to the T.V., I saw Mr. McMahon had finally made it into the ring and was addressing the still roaring audience. "I just wanted to say 'Thank you'," he started before he was interrupted; by the crowd chanting 'Thank You Vince'. "I would also like to say," he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Welcome, to Monday Night RAW," Vince cried, along with an insane amount cheering and screaming from the fans. "And please welcome, D-Generation X," he yelled gesturing toward the BigTron. And with that, DX's entrance music started, quickly followed by Shawn Michaels and Triple H coming out decked in DX apparel. They came down the ramp, throwing their signature DX glow sticks into the crowd. I couldn't help but smile at this, _'Glad to see the boys back together'._ Once in the ring and after much prancing and jumping around, they lined up to do their signature 'Suck It' taunt. Before they could, Shawn walked to the ropes and grabbed two mics.

"Wait…wait…wait…" Shawn started 'breathing heavily', "I…I…got…I gotta catch my breath," he finished laughing lightly. "Ok," he said as he and Triple H roamed the ring a little. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm feeling this," Shawn said while wildly gesturing to and around himself and Hunter. "Ok, I am feeling this. I just feel like I'm missing something," he continued; the whole while, pacing around the ring. "I mean, obviously. I can see that I have my pants on. I know that I remembered my underwear. Because I can feel them bunching up as I'm talking. But, I still feel like, you know, something's missing." _'Oh Shawnie Boy! Glad to know you're wearing underwear today,'_ I laughed to myself. "It just…doesn't…you know," Shawn said to Hunter with that goofy grin of his. "No, something, yeah you're right Shawn. Something, something's missing. I can't put my finger on what it is," Triple H agreed. So, Shawn and Triple H went through the process of figuring out what was missing. In the end, they agreed that they were both wearing all of their DX merchandise. And they were both-Thank God-wearing their underwear.

Then, _light bulb_! While Triple H was checking to make sure that his underwear, was indeed, on. He suddenly turned to Shawn and said, "You know what. Hold on. Didn't there use to be…more of us?" I swear that crowd went nuts. Shawn and Triple H looked out into the audience with slightly confused faces, as though they were contemplating if there were in fact _more_ of them. After a few dramatic moments of the guys 'thinking' about Hunter's question, Triple H spoke into his mic, over the roaring of the crowd. "I can't hear you. I said, 'Didn't there use to be more of us?'," he questioned while facing the fans. If possible, the crowd grew even louder all of them anticipating what is to come.

On cue, Shawn Michaels and Triple H both pointed up to the BigTron and stage. At that moment, the DX music started to play while 'Road Dog' Jessie James, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, and X-Pac came out on an army jeep. All the guys dressed in their own DX shirts and bands. Along with their DX glow sticks and camo cargo pants. The crowd was loving it! When they finally made it into the ring, all five guys were passing around 'man hugs' and such; waving to the still roaring audience. After a little bit of the excitement died down, Road Dog and Bad Ass both climbed up onto the turn buckles while X-Pac, Shawn, and Triple H lined up in the middle. All five of them did a three count of DX's famous 'Suck It' taunt accompanied with fireworks, followed up by a fourth taunt as a finale.

With that, the DX guys spent a moment or two jumping around the ring waving at the audience. Honestly acting like a bunch of kids on Christmas. Somewhere along the way, Road Dog Jessie James found himself a microphone. "Oh this should be interesting," I laughed to myself, "some fool's given Jessie a mic!" "St. Louis! We're about to take you, on a Missioura [**I know this is misspelled, I did that to try and get Jessie's accent in there. This also goes for any dialogue that is misspelled.**] boat ride," he said while starting to pace up and down the ring, "Straight down memory lane! Now then. Lllaaadddiiieeesss and gentlemen; boys and girls; children of all ages. Tonight D-Generation X_proudly_ brings to you, its _FIVE TIME_ Tag Team Champions of the WWWOOORRRLLLDDD! The 'Road Dog' Jessie James," he screamed while the rest of DX pointed to Road Dog, "The 'Bad **Beep**' Billy Gun," he yelled, beeping out Ass himself, and DX again pointed out Billy. "The New. Aged. Outlaws," Road Dog cheered along with the crowd and the rest of DX. The crowd erupted! _'Everyone is so happy to see DX back! I know I sure am,'_ I smirked to myself.

Lifting his own microphone up, Triple H started addressing the still screaming fans. "Wow! If that isn't a start! But I just gotta know one thing. Are you ready," he asked the crowd. "Wait, wait, wait," Shawn cried, interrupting Hunter again that night. "There's something else that's missing." I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room. At Shawn's comment, the crowd exploded. Little did they know, that what-well who-Shawn was talking about, was waiting just inside the gorilla position; waiting for their cue. Back in the ring, Shawn was continuing his speech. "In honor of the 1,000 Episode of RAW, I have a little surprise for the WWE Universe! I would like to introduce the third official member of the D-Generation X; WWE's Own Little Sweetheart; and my baby sister! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome J.C. Michaels!"

And for the third time that night, DX's music broke out over the BigTron. _'This is it,'_ I thought to myself. I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said a quick prayer. "Here goes nothing," I said as I reopened my eyes and stepped out from the gorilla and onto the stage. The moment I was in the spot light, my heart stopped.

**AN: And that folks, is the end of Chapter 1! Wow over 1,300 words in the first Chapter! And that's just counting the story itself! Not to bad! Well we hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Reviews are not necessary. My sister and I will not require Reviews for us to continue, but they are all welcome. So send them in. May they be good or bad! **** I'll try and post the next Chapter tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. So until next time: Peace. Love. And Green Spray Paint! **

**~ "PyroActive" Tabitha Hardy**


	2. Chapter 2: The Debut of the Century

AN: Ok here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

~ "PyroActive" Tabitha Hardy and "Karma **Beep**" Cassie Copeland

**Chapter 2: The Debut of the Century**

The lights were blinding. The crowd was deafening. And I loved every bit of it. I smiled to the audience as I made my way down the ramp and towards the ring. I, much like the other members of D-Generation X, was decked out in DX merchandise. I had on a pair of black, jean shorts that went a few inches above my knees; my blonde hair was straight, with my signature green streaks; I also had on a black DX shirt that I took the liberty of personalizing. I had cut off the sleeves; the seams on the sides, under the arms were ripped out and tied back together; I ripped off the collar and cut a bit of a V down the front; the back, I shredded to where it was still attached, but had gapping holes in it; under my shirt, I had on a neon green tank top. My nails were black with 'DX' painted in neon green, on my thumbs and pinkies; across the other nails, the words 'SUCK IT' was written. But my favorite part of my outfit was my shoes. I had a pair of solid black DCs and I had used bright green spray paint to write 'DX' on the sides, over the 'DC' that was already there. Overall, my outfit screamed DX. And that's just how I liked it.

I looked out into the crowd, smiling from ear to ear. I threw my hands up in the signature DX 'X' sign, right as the fireworks went off along the stage. I made my way down the ramp, high-fiving the fans in the front, and throwing my own glow sticks into the crowd. Half way to the ring, I look up to my fellow DX members. And the sight before me makes me smile even more. The five men standing in the ring was acting like anything, but grown men! Every one of them was jumping around, laughing, yelling, and smiling. If you ask me, they were acting like a bunch of teenage girls getting ready to meet Justin Bieber or One Direction! But I don't mind, I was just as excited to see them, as they are to see me. With that thought in mind, I race down the rest of the way, sliding on my stomach into the ring. The second I'm up on my feet, I'm being ambushed in a bone crushing group hug. The guys and I spend a couple more minutes exchanging hugs and warm welcomes before Triple H decides that its time to get down to business. Grabbing his microphone, Triple H glances at his fellow group members. "Does anyone _else_ have anymore surprises," he laughs out. Chuckling along with him, the rest of DX shake their heads 'no'. "Now then," he calls out; looking back at the audience, "are you ready?" The crowd screams their deafening approval. "No," Hunter continues, with his signature smirk on his lips, "I said. Are. You. Ready?!" Running to our places, we all hunch over as Triple H starts up again. I took my place between X-Pac and Billy Gunn.

"Then," Triple H started, "for the thousands in attendance. For the millions watching around the world." He pauses, glancing back at the rest of us before he continues. "And well…apparently for me because I'm the only one left with a full head of hair," he claims, chuckling. The rest of the guys and I all look up at him mentally saying 'Are you crazy!?' While the rest of the guys are laughing along; X-Pac throws him the DX taunt. I, on the other hand, go for a bit more violent approach; by shoving him forward slightly. He turns around smirking already knowing it was me. I couldn't help myself, but laugh along with the rest of them; just shaking my head at their maturity. After we all got ourselves back together, Triple H continued the chant. "And because this is the 1,000 Episode of Monday Night RAW." I couldn't believe how loud the crowd was getting. "And I will see each and every one of you when we hit 2,000! Llllleeeeetttttsssss get ready to ssssuuuccckkkk iiiiiittttttt!" And I thought the crowd the crowd was loud before! While the fans were screaming, Billy Gunn and Shawn Michaels each grabbed a mic and started to make their way center ring. 'Oh boy, this is going to be good,' I thought to myself.

They both kind of glance at each other like, 'What the hell you doing?!' "This is, this is uh, my part," Billy says, looking at Shawn and pointing to himself. Shawn looked at him kind of funny with a slight, "What?" "This is my part," Billy continues, "he never did give me that much," he said, pointing at Jessie James, "but this, this I did pretty good. This is my…" "Well, I, I understand that and well actually this is my part. I mean, I'm the originator of all this," Shawn says, defending his territory. By this time, Triple H and Jessie are trying to calm the guys down before it starts up, while trying to throw their own thoughts in. Which, by the way, does no good. X-Pac and I are just standing back, leaning up against the ropes laughing as we watch this 'fight/debate' take place. "Five bucks says Shawn gets it," I whisper to him. "You're on," he laughs back, as we shake on our deal. "He didn't give me much either," Shawn says, while gesturing towards Triple H, "you and I were sort of just what's left over." Billy laughs with him a little; agreeing to them being leftovers. "But, uh, this is the part I do," Shawn continues, "This is my little sunshine." Right as Billy's about to comment, Triple H grabs his mic and tilts it towards himself. "Billy," he starts, while dragging Billy a little ways away. "I don't…don't…let…Shawn'll lose his smile. You know, I mean…," Hunter tries to explain, while Billy glances up at Shawn who is frowning then smiling. Standing behind Shawn, I clap him on the back, smiling at him, trying to keep from laughing. "No…I mean, no…and then," Triple H says, still trying to get his point across; while failing epically. "Cause when that happens, he does weird things. Like poses for Play Girl." With that said and the look on Billy Gunn's face, I lost it. I collapsed in the ring, literally rolling around laughing my ass off with tears streaming down my face.

After a few more seconds of laughing and crying, I compose myself enough to stand back up and grab Billy's microphone from Hunter. Barely able to get out, chuckling in between words, I laugh out, "Yeah, I had to burn that page." With that said, I erupt into another round of laughter as all the guys, including my brother, look at me like I'm crazy. Realizing what I had said, I quickly jump back up with the microphone. Pointing at Shawn I shout out in a whiney, tattle tale voice, "Ooooohhhhh! You posed for Play Girrrrrrlllllll! I'm telling Mooooommmmm!" All of them bust out laughing at my childish behavior. "I was young and stupid ok," Shawn cries out into his mic, while the other guys and I continue laughing and giving him weird looks. "And I needed the money," he laughs out as an after thought, wiping his eyes slightly.

It takes us a few minutes before any of us can calm down our chuckling. While we're attempting to subside our laughter, Shawn lifts his microphone and comments, "I can't work like this!" Triple H then takes my mic and says, "Ok, I will settle this," getting back to the original topic at hand. "You guys," he starts before Shawn interrupts him. "I'll go." Before Shawn starts speaking again, Hunter interrupts him, "No, no. Do it together." "Genius," X-Pac says about Hunter's idea, while Jessie and I clap in approval; glad that that had been sorted out. Then, I stand there still laughing as I watch my brother and Billy spend, what feels like five minutes, debating on when to say their part. Thankfully, Triple H comes to the rescue again and finds a solution. Right as Billy and Shawn are _finally_ about to say their part. Wouldn't you know it; some moron has to come out and interrupt.

Glancing up at the stage; with Shawn and Billy both looking heart broken and on the verge of tears since they just lost their 'sunshine' moment; the other three guys and I look up irritated and we see, none other than Mr. Webster himself. The moment Damien Sandow raises the microphone to his furry face, I'm thinking, _ 'Does this idiot know what he's doing?! Who he's interrupting?!'_ And the instant he starts talking, I'm tuning him out; glancing at the others to see if they know what the hell he's saying. And by the looks of it, X-Pac and I are in the same boat as we share a look and a shrug.

Just as Triple H is about to ask our _'Savior' _what the hell he's doing, Shawn interrupts him. Again. _'I think he's making a habit out of this.'_ "No, no wait, wait. I'd actually like to hear him out. Cause let's face it, we are, we are pretty disgusting," he said to Triple H before turning back to Damien. "Go ahead, go ahead. I'd like to hear ya'." Stealing Billy's microphone, I face Shawn. "Now wait a minute. I don't know about you guys but," I raise my arm and sniff, "**I** took a shower this morning. So, I don't know what you're talking about 'unwashed masses' because I'm clean."

Oblivious to our laughter and childish behavior, Damien continues his little rant. He makes his way down the ramp and towards the ring, rambling on in a language none of us understand—at least **I** don't. By the time he made it into the ring, I was completely confused; kinda pissed off; and slightly offended. Shawn, being the most _'intelligent'_ one out of us, was the first to comment on 'Sandy's Big Boy Accusations'. "Alright, I got to be honest," Shawn started, turning to face us, "that's true about me." After a few seconds of protest from the guys and some 'sniffling' on his part, he continued, "I'm, I'm going back home. I'm going back to Church. And I'm asking for forgiveness." After a brief pause, he added, "Again!"

Stepping around Billy Gunn and Shawn, I walk up to Damien to give him my two cents worth. "Now, now Ian. Do you mind if I call ya' Ian?" "Actually no. No my name is not Ian. My name is Damien Sandow. You will call me Damien Sandow," he replied slightly flustered. "Yeah ok Ian," I commented smugly completely ignoring his whiny protests. "Now I got one question for ya'," pausing for dramatic effect, "What?! What was all that blah, blah, blah, unwashed masses, yada, yada, yada, shit? I mean, I told you," I laughed raising my arm and gesturing towards my pit, "I took a shower this morning! I mean, you can check if you really want. But I assure you, I'm clean." The guys start chuckling, while trying to make their laughter as coughing.

Apparently annoyed by my comment, Ian continued on with his rambling. All I heard from his speech was something about buffoons or baboons (not really sure which it was), something about eviscerate (which I could have swore was some kind of spade and neutered operation), and something about 'common trash'. Chuckling to myself about my own take on his rant, I finally I tuned back into what was happening. At this point Good Ol' Ian is going on about not being a victim to a sophisticated mind or something or other.

Wondering how to react to Damien's pointless existence, Triple H steps up to address him. "You, you do make a good point. We're gonna have to discuss this as a group, we've been apart for a little bit, to figure out what we're gonna do. Hold on." As he turns to join our poorly constructed group huddle; Ian, feels the need to join in on our little 'Kum Ba Yah Session'. After much protest and comments about our 'rude behavior', Shawn and Hunter are able to keep Damien at bay while we 'discuss how we're going to take out the trash'.

Back at our group huddle, Jessie and Billy switch places—an act which does not go unnoticed by me—leaving me between Triple H and Jessie James. "Billy! What are you doing man?! What? You don't want to stand next to me?" I ask standing up looking at him accusingly; trying my best to hide my smile and laughter by keeping a look of hurt on my face. "You know what!? I don't need you! I have Jessie," I say throwing my arm around Jessie and sticking my tongue out at Billy. Then suddenly, it's like we were playing a game of Musical Chairs. Shawn and Triple H switched places, while X-Pac and I swap spots. After we all found a spot we liked, I noticed that we were all in the exact same place we were in to begin with. I laugh to myself at our goofy antics. _'Only DX.'_ The next thing I know, the guys and I are doing some weird kind of shuffle. Finally breaking down and laughing out loud, I look to my left at Triple H and ask, "What the hell are we doing?" He just laughs along and turns us to shuffle in the other direction.

After an appropriate amount of 'discussion' we break apart from our huddle, just as one of the guys says, "DX on three." We all place our hands in the center and chant, "One. Two. Three. DX!" Shawn and I walk off to the side with our own microphones, while Triple H approaches Ian. "Ladies first," Shawn says to me while gesturing towards Ian. "Oh no, no, no. Age before beauty; I insist," I reply smirking. "What? What's going on," Ian questions highly confused. I casually stroll across the ring and stand on the left side of Triple H as he starts talking to Damien. "Ok, here's the thing. This is what we've decided…" At that moment, Shawn and I both drop our mics, while he hit Ian with Sweet Chin Music on the right and I hit him on the left. I could faintly her Michael Cole from the commentary table say, "Double Sweet Chin Music! Incredible! It's only too obvious that Little J.C. has much to live up to, having the Michaels' name. Only time will tell if she will follow in the footsteps of her legendary brother, Shawn Michaels." "I know what you mean Michael. That J.C. defiantly has a way to go before she…Wait! Wait! He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he? Not into a pedigree," cried Jerry Lawler.

Standing in the ring, Triple H was holding Damien at the ready to do his signature pedigree; the rest of us, walking around the ring, pumping up the crowd. When Hunter thought the crowd was loud enough, he followed through with his pedigree; much to the pleasure of the audience. Billy then walked over to the passed out Damien Sandow. Glancing down at him, Billy spoke into his retrieved microphone, "And…well…if you're not down with that. We got two words for ya'!" And with that we all point to the crowd as everyone in the audience chants, "SUCK IT!"

"One Sweet Chin Music followed after another! A pedigree! The DX Reunion! The 1,000 Episode of RAW! And don't forget J.C. Michaels' debut! What a night! And it's just getting started," Michael Cole commented over the roaring crowd. "What a night indeed! And what a debut for Little Michaels! And what a great night _to debut_! Truly the debut of the century," Jerry Lawler finished, cutting to commercial.


	3. AN

AN: I know how much everyone hates these AN Chapters. But I just wanted to apologize about the late update. Things happened around the house, but I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2! Any Review would be wonderful, but are not required.

As soon as we get home, Cassie Copeland and I will start preparing Ch.3.

A little heads up on what's going to be going down in the next chapter:

Old friends reunite.

Some asses will be kicked.

Maybe some _sparks_ will fly.

Lines will be crossed.

Enemies be presented.

Egos will collide.

And so much more drama!

But would you expect anything less from DX?

So keep an eye out for "Fifty Shades of Green. Chapter 3: The Drama of a Degenerate Diva"

Thanks again to our 4 favs and follows. It may not be a lot, but it's still appreciated!

~ "PyroActive" Tabitha Hardy

Hi! From "Karma **Beep**" Cassie Copeland! I'm not much of a talker. Or a writer. I just kinda go with the flow. But I love where this story is headed and I hope you guys will to! So Peace!

~ "Karma*Beep*" Cassie Copeland


End file.
